


(Whatever Happened To) Saturday Night

by quantumscribe



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Mild Language, The Rocky Horror Picture Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumscribe/pseuds/quantumscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive's in for a late-night surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Whatever Happened To) Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired first by a conversation with andersnark on Tumblr about Greg bringing Clive to a Rocky Horror showing dressed as the Criminologist; then I re-watched the movie the other night and realized exactly how much he actually looks like Clive, and this wouldn't leave me alone.

“Greg, I’ve got to get up early tomorrow, how did you talk me into going somewhere this bloody late?”

“Oh hush, it’ll be fun.”

“But I don’t even know where we’re going!”

“Just chill. Here, put these on.”

“…Is this a cravat?”

“Just put the damn thing on, will you? Yours is way less of a pain than mine.”

“Your _what?_ …Are those garters?”

“Yeah, you know what? I’m going to change in the guest room. Meet you downstairs.”

* * *

 

“Oh god, it’s a sex club. You’re bringing me to a kinky LA sex club.”

“I’m not bringing you to a sex club! Have a little faith.”

“Well, I’m trying to think of reasons that you would be wearing stockings and high heels, but I’m beginning to run out of ideas.”

“For the last goddamned time, they’re not just stockings, they’re fishnets. So named because you could conceivably catch fish in them, were they not full of my delicious, masculine –”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Is this the place? You got me – us – all dressed up to go to the cinema at midnight?”

“This is not just any old cinema, Clive, and they’re not just showing any old movie.”

* * *

 

"I never imagined this would be quite so chaotic."

"Shhh! I'm watching the movie!"

"You can't hear a word they're saying with all the screaming happening!"

"You have rice in your hair."

"Dammit."

"Admit it, you're having a little fun."

"I feel overdressed. Am I the only person in this room wearing trousers?"

"Wait wait wait, pay attention!"

"Wha-"

_"THIS MAN HAS NO FUCKING NECK!"_

"What the- oh my god."

"..."

"Greg, I'm going to fucking murder you."

"..."

"Stand up, for god's sake! It's not that funny!"

"Your _face!_ Your face right then was worth the entire evening!"

"..."

"Awww, don't be mad. I'll make it up to you."

"How, pray tell?"

"Tomorrow night I'll make dinner and we can watch whatever stodgy old movie you want. And I won't say a word during it."

"Hmmm... That'll do."

"I guess that's what I get for taking you someplace with any more personality than a telephone booth."

"You know, Greg, that fellow sort of looks like you."

_"ASSHOLE!"_

"Wha- he does not!"

"He really does! With the glasses and all."

"Goddammit, Clive, not all people with glasses look the same!"

"Of course, Greg. Of course. My mistake. What with the plastic frames and brown hair and acting like a dick all the time, you see how I must have gotten confused."

"You know what, I'm taking back that offer from before. You can make your own dinner."

"It's still my turn to pick the movie."

"I'll talk all the way through it."

"I was expecting you to even when you had said you wouldn't."

"You're very pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"Have you ever known me to not be?"

"Point. Put your newspaper on your head."

"What?"

"Just do it. You'll thank me."

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing this."

"There's a first time for everything."


End file.
